69
by Lampira7
Summary: Inkub ma okres godowy co 69 dni. Reborn myślał, że nigdy już nie będzie musiał się tym martwić, przynajmniej do czasu, gdy Tsuna go uratował, a jego dorosła forma została przywrócona.


**Tytuł:** 69  
 **Oryginalny tytuł:** 69  
 **Autor:** flitterflutterfly  
 **Zgoda na tłumaczenie:** Jest

 **Fandom** : Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
 **Relacje:** Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi

 **Uwagi:** Inkub Reborn  
 **Tłumaczenie:** Lampira7  
 **Beta:** PersianWitch  
 **Link:** /works/4243326

 **69**

Inkub wchodził w swój okres godowy co 69 dni, licząc od dnia, w którym dojrzał płciowo. Reborn pieprzył się przez swoje 106 godów, zanim został przeklęty. Ulżyło mu, gdy dowiedział się, że jako niemowlę nie wchodził w ten okres, a większość jego inkubich darów (jak czytanie w myślach) pozostało.

Teraz jednak przekleństwo zostało zniesione. Cieszył się, że znów jest w dorosłym ciele i oczywiście był zadowolony, że nie umrze, ale wiedział też, że odliczanie zaczęło się od nowa. 69 dni do okresu godowego i do znalezienia kogoś z kim będzie mógł zamknąć się w pokoju.

Przynajmniej przez chwilę nie martwił się o to i po prostu cieszył się swoją nowo odzyskaną wolnością.

 _ **Pozostało 69 dni:**_

Przytulił mocno Tsunę. Teraz był wyższy niż młody boss i mógł z łatwością schować głowę Tsuny pod brodę. Było to komfortowe i pomimo tego, że nigdy nie powiedział faktycznie „dziękuję", to usłyszał wyraźnie myśli nastolatka… _czyli to jest podziękowanie Reborna, gdy naprawdę tak czuje._

 _ **Pozostało 60 dni:**_

Tsuna spojrzał na niego z głową przechyloną na bok. _Reborn jest naprawdę atrakcyjny_ — pomyślał i zabójca łatwo przechwycił tę myśl. Nie zastanawiał się nad tym za bardzo. Był inkubem — większość ludzi z definicji czuło do niego pociąg. Ale Tsuna nie kontynuował tej myśli. Nie zaczął wyobrażać sobie, że Reborn go pieprzy lub siebie dominującego nad mężczyzną. Zamiast tego powiedział głośno:

— Wiesz, że technicznie ci nie płacę.

— Co? — zapytał Reborn.

— Jesteś zawodowym zabójcą działającym na zlecenie, czyż nie? A ty kręcisz się wokół, pomagając mi, zamiast przyjmować nowe zlecenia.

Tsuna pochylił głowę i Reborn usłyszał, jak się zastanawia: _Ciekawe, czy mogę zapytać Reborna, by został._

— Dame-Tsuna — powiedział Reborn przewracając oczami. — Oczywiście, że zostanę.

Tsuna spojrzał na niego z szeroko otwartymi z zaskoczenia oczami.

— Jak ty…

— Mówiłem ci wcześniej. Potrafię czytać w myślach — odparł Reborn. — I zanim zapytasz. Nie, nie zrezygnuję z bycia zabójcą. To oznacza jedynie, że jesteś głupim szefem, który jeszcze nie wyznaczył mi żadnych celów.

Tsuna uśmiechnął się. Reborn unikał czytania jego myśli z obawy — chociaż nigdy by się to tego nie przyznał — co w nich znajdzie.

 _ **Pozostało 55 dni:**_

Reborn wrócił zadowolony ze swojego zadania. Tsuna był w biurze, ignorując chaos, który panował na podwórzu — jedynym miejscu, gdzie strażnicy mogli walczyć na terenie rezydencji Vongoli.

— Reborn, wróciłeś! — powiedział Tsuna, podnosząc głową. _Tęskniłem za tobą_.

Reborn uniósł lekko rondo swojej fedory.

— Oczywiście, Dame-Tsuna. — Nie wiedział, na co odpowiada. Na to, co zostało powiedziane głośno, czy to, co było przemilczane.

 _ **Pozostało 48 dni:**_

— Chcesz ze mną zjeść? — zapytał Tsuna. _Mam nadzieję, że powie tak._

— Dlaczego nie? — opowiedział Reborn. — Ty płacisz.

 _ **Pozostało 40 dni:**_

 _Kolejna randka_! — pomyślał wesoło Tsuna.

Reborn oparł się chęci przewrócenia oczami. Młody szef mafii był zbyt nadpobudliwy. Sądził, że Tsuna po prostu cieszy się spokojem panującym w oświetlonych przez świece restauracji, do których chodzili. Dwór Vongoli był chaotyczny w najlepszych dniach i prawdziwym koszmarem w najgorszych.

 _ **Pozostało 33 dni:**_

Tsuna gryzł skuwkę pióra. Reborn udawał, że śpi, więc młody boss nie mógł go prosić o pomoc przy papierkowej robocie, tym swoim niedorzecznym, szczenięcym spojrzeniem.

 _Zastanawiam się, jak to byłoby być pocałowanym przez Reborna_ — pomyślał Tsuna.

Tylko liczne szkolenia Reborna powstrzymały go przed jawnym ukazaniem emocji.

Wtedy myśli Tsuny powróciły do dokumentów i Reborn nie mógł tego zrozumieć. Nie znał nikogo, kto mógłby tak swobodnie myśleć o takich rzeczach.

 _ **Pozostało 25 dni:**_

— Masz czekoladę na brodzie, Dame-Tsuna.

— Gdzie? — spytał Tsuna, wycierając całkowicie niewłaściwe miejsce.

Reborn prychnął i wyciągnął rękę, sam ścierając czekoladę. Kiedy zabrał dłoń, Tsuna wpatrywał się w niego z rozszerzonymi źrenicami.

Zabójca zatrzymał się. Jego serce zabiło mocniej i nie był pewien dlaczego. Po chwili, Tsuna uśmiechnął i wrócił do jedzenia.

 _ **Pozostało 17 dni:**_

— Powiedziałeś Tsunie o swoim… stanie? — zapytał Shamal.

— Nie — odpowiedział Reborn.

— Nie? — Shamal uniósł brew. — Czyli będziesz go pieprzyć w materac przez całe dwadzieścia cztery godziny i nie powiesz mu dlaczego?

— Pieprzyć go w… dlaczego myślisz, że spędzę mój okres godowy z Dame-Tsuną?!

Shamal gapił się na niego.

— Chwila, twierdzisz, że masz zamiar zdradzić Tsunę, szefa mafii, który zdobył serce większości swoich wrogów, ponieważ jest tak dobrym człowiekiem, że aż to jest niemożliwe? Wiedziałem, że jesteś potworem, Reborn, ale nie sądziłem, że jesteś taki okrutny.

Reborn wpatrywał się w lekarza.

— Sądzisz, że spotykam się z Tsuną?

— A tak nie jest?

 _ **Pozostało 13 dni:**_

Reborn usiadł naprzeciwko Tsuny przy ich zwykłym stole w restauracji.

— Mamy romantyczny związek — mruknął do siebie zszokowany.

Tsuna spojrzał na niego dziwnie.

 _Oczywiście, że tak_ — pomyślał, ale powiedział:

— Jeśli tylko chcesz?

Reborn wstał nagle i wyszedł ignorując ból emanujący z myśli Tsuny.

 _ **Pozostało 7 dni:**_

Minął tydzień. Powinien starać się znaleźć partnera, z którym spędziłby swój okres godowy. Kogoś, kto nie zadawałby zbyt wielu pytań i nie chciałby się z nim później związać. Ale za każdym razem, gdy się nad tym zastanawiał, jego myśli kierowały się ku Tsunie.

 _ **Pozostało 6 dni:**_

— Jeśli mamy się umawiać, to musisz wiedzieć coś o mnie.

— Dobrze — powiedział Tsuna. _Chwila, czyli oznacza to, że Reborn chce się ze mną spotykać? Nie nienawidzi mnie?_

Jedną z rzeczy, jaką Reborn zrozumiał w ciągu kilku ostatnich lat było to, że nigdy nie byłby w stanie znienawidzić Tsuny.

— Jestem inkubem.

— Co?

— Jestem demonem, który musi zaangażować się w dwudziestoczterogodzinny maraton seksu, co 69 dni. To się nazywa okres godowy. Nie zabijam mojego partnera, chociaż mogę go zranić, jeśli nie będą podjęte staranne przygotowania do tego.

Tsuna zamrugał.

— Och.

Reborn prychnął.

— Mój okres godowy jest za pięć dni. Chciałbym znaleźć kogoś innego, jeśli…

— Nie. — Oczy Tsuny zabłysły na pomarańczowo. _Jesteś mój_. — Spędzisz go ze mną.

Reborn musiał się powstrzymać od powiedzenia: „Tak, Decimo". Zamiast tego, na jego twarzy zagościł uśmieszek.

— Więc musimy zacząć ćwiczyć.

 _ **Pozostało 3 dni:**_

— Kocham cię — wymamrotał Tsuna, gdy Reborn zsunął się pozwalając, by chłodne powietrze uderzyło w ich spocone ciała.

— Wiem. — Oparł Reborn, ponieważ codziennie słyszał te słowa wyraźnie w głowie młodego bossa, chociaż do teraz nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że Tsuna naprawdę tak czuje.

Próbował opowiedzieć na to wyznanie, ale słowa uwięzły mu w gardle.

— Nie martw się — powiedział Tsuna, jakby czytał myśli Reborna. — Mogę poczekać. _Czekałem tak długo_ — usłyszał Reborn.

 _ **Pozostało 0 dni:**_

Reborn poczuł, że jego gorączka godowa opada. Pchnął powoli swoją erekcję w Tsunę, nie będąc jeszcze gotowy do zakończenia tego. Jego kochanek z widocznym wyczerpaniem w oczach, ale wciąż uśmiechnięty, wyciągnął dłoń i dotknął delikatnie jego nagiej klatki piersiowej.

— Kocham cię — powiedział Tsuna.

Reborn doszedł w nim. Kiedy jego nasienie rozlało się w środku Tsuny, szepnął cicho z ustami przy skórze bossa:

— Też cię kocham.

Myśli Tsuny zaatakowały go.

 _Kocham cię. Kocham cię. Kocham cię._

Reborn wiedział, że pomimo delikatnego tonu, chłopak usłyszał go. Naprawdę nie miał nic przeciwko temu.


End file.
